Magic
by xXashxbeckiXx
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were babies. But all that changes when one tells the other their hidden feelings. ONE-SHOT. please review! :D


**A/N – **

**Heyy guys!!! I am back with a one-shot. YAY! **

**Anyways – this is my first one-shot. I wrote it when I actually had 5 minutes to even think about writing in my stupidly busy life. So I thought I may as well post it, especially since I haven't updated my stories in so long.**

**Sooooo…………..here we go…………………. **

**Summer 1908**

- FLASH BACK –

I laughed happily as I chased after my best friend. It was summer and we were running around his back yard, with not a care in the world about anything other than each other. He finally stopped and turned back to see me running in my dress, trying not to trip over, as usual. He laughed as I collided with him and we both went tumbling onto the soft, green grass. We looked up from our little heap and grinned at each other. It was like that most days – we would chase each other everywhere until one of us stopped and the other crashed into them, and it never got boring. Because when I was with Edward, nothing was boring and nothing other than each other mattered. Edward got up first and brushed stray grass and dirt of his trousers then stuck his hand out toward me, still sat on the ground, and helped me up. He was always the gentleman. A caring, loving and brilliant boy.

**- ****END FLASH BACK –**

We were doing this every summer until we were 10.

After that we just hung out – not chasing each other, just talking, laughing and listening to him play his piano.

It carried on like that for years. Just me and him. He could have any friend out there, yet he still chose me. And that's why I loved him. He stuck by me even when all the 'cool' boys invited him to join them, when all the beautiful girls asked him on dates when we had made plans, he would say 'No, I'm sorry, I can't. I have plans with my best friend'. He was beautiful on the outside as-well. He was tall and had pale skin, straight, angular features, pale pinky-red lips and amazing bronze-coloured hair that stuck in every direction – even after combing it. But his best feature was his eyes. Oh his eyes were gorgeous. Big, beautiful round emerald orbs that you get lost in. They shined when he was happy – making him that much more beautiful.

Me, on the other hand. I felt very plain when I stood next to him. I had brown waist-length hair, pale skin; I was average height and had boring brown eyes. Not a hint of brilliant blue or gorgeous green. But Edward still thought I was beautiful. He told me I was stunning every time we had to dress up for a fancy dinner or a ball. And I felt beautiful too, when he said it. That he really cared if I was happy with the way I looked.

He proved he thought I was beautiful one night, during one of the many balls we had to attend.

**- START FLASH BACK - **

We were 13 and had gotten bored standing inside watching the grown-ups dance, so we had headed out side. On to a beautiful balcony. There were plants by the doors and ivy and roses twirled around the stone railings of the balcony. We were standing side by side, just looking at the stars in a comfortable silence. There wasn't a cloud in the moon-lit sky. With the soft music coming from behind us, the stunning view from our balcony, the night sky and moon light made just standing out there with Edward magical. We had been silent for a few minutes, when Edward quietly cleared his throat and whispered so quietly,

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" I had replied just as quietly, still gazing out at the stars.

"Bella, I need to tell you something, a-and maybe show you something, a-as-well." He turned so he was facing me, his hand reaching out to touch my cheek. I slowly turned my body to face him, looking into his eyes. They were swimming with emotions. Some I recognised as nervousness, fear and determination.

"What ever it is Edward, I promise I won't get mad." I smiled softly at him, I could never be mad at him. He smiled a small smile back, and lifted his other hand so he was cupping my face between his hands. It felt so right, so nice.

"Bella……….we have been friends, Best friends, for so long. You are everything to me and I hate to see you sad, I love to see you happy and laughing. To look in you amazing eyes and see them shining, it's like magic to me. You see, Bella, for a while now I have felt something. Something inside me, an urge to reach out and……..and……" he trailed off. "Bella, I'm going to show you what I have wanted to do for so long now. Please don't run away though, I can't stand it if I mess up our friendship. So do you promise me that after I show you, that you won't run away? Please promise me, Bella!" he let out a little puff of air, still looking into my eyes. He thought I would run away? I wouldn't ever run away. Unless he threw himself off the balcony, and even then it would only be to get help.

"Of course Edward, I promise." I whispered to him.

"Ok, thank you Bella," he gently moved closer to me so that we were only centimetres away from our noses touching "I'm going to show you now what I've wanted to do for so long" then he lent in a gently pressed his warm lips to mine. An electric shock passed through me the moment our lips meet and after I recovered from my second of shock, I reacted to him. I pulled him closer; my arms going around his neck, one of his hands stayed cupping my face, the other slid lightly down to my waist. Our lips moved in perfect synchronisation. It was magic. I couldn't believe it. Here I was, Bella Swan kissing her best friend, the one and only Edward Masen, on one of the most gorgeous balconies, music in the back ground and the clear, bright moon light shining down on us. It was heaven on earth. Slowly, after a few more minutes, we broke apart. Our breathing was fast and un-even. We just looked into each others eyes. Not needing any words. Silently communicating. A large smile spread across his face and, automatically, I smiled back.

"Thank you Bella." He said, so quietly, I could barely hear him. I felt a blush form on my cheeks. His hand came up and gently brush over the blush. "Your blush is so beautiful." I don't think he meant to say the last bit out loud because a small hint of a blush became apparent on his cheeks. I slowly brought one hand from his neck and placed it over the pink spot.

"So is yours." I murmured, smiling and looking up from under my lashes.

"Bella, what I am trying to tell you is that it's always been you. Every single time a girl asked me out, I said no didn't I?"

"Yes."

"That was because of you, always you……………because I like you more than my best friend. More than the sister I always call you. So much more." He paused, looking for something in my eyes. He obviously found it because he took a deep breath and spoke "Bella, I……i-i-I" he stopped and took another deep breath "I Love You." Those three words. Just those three words and suddenly my world was perfect. I smiled so wide it felt like it was going to rip my face in half. I could finally find the courage to tell him.

"Edward, it's the same for me," I looked down "for months I've know, I just didn't have the courage to tell you. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I wouldn't have been able to handle that. So I ignored my feeling, put them in a box for another day, if you like, but hearing you say that makes me realise how much I want to say this to you." It was my turn to take a breath. I slowly looked up into Edwards slightly confused eyes. "Edward. I Love You." That was all it took for Edwards lips to descend onto mine and start a new kiss. One shared between two lovers. It was sweet and yet so intense and passionate. We pulled back for a second time, but this time, Edward pulled me tight into him and wound his arms around my waist, hugging me tight, his cheek resting gently on the top of my head. My hands locked around his neck, as we gazed out over the moon-lit gardens, and out over the hills, into the distance. Just us together. And I new right then, right there, that this was the start of a long and incredible relationship that would last forever – not just a life time.

(END FLASH BACK) –

A/N –

Sooooooooo what do you think??????????

I really enjoyed writing this……………..I really liked imagining the balcony. In my mind I was picturing some sort of fairy-tale yet sophisticated style thing…………ohhhh….pretty……………

*comes back down to earth*

Anyways……………

What do you think??? I NEED to know!!!!!!!!!!!

Getting desperate here………….so REVIEW already – it only takes the click of one small, lonely button to make me happy again (or I could just go shopping……..Ahhh……..shopping…..)

So while I go dress up the world in prettyful colours – you can go and REVIEW my little one-shot!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now for those off you, who aren't planning one REVIEWing this, read this bit – it is important….

Right, so now you are going to watch my shopping twin, Alice, pout and convince you to review…..

*imagine Alice pouting*

See I knew that would work cus you ARE going to press the damn button already………………..or Alice and I will force you to come shopping with us or we will throw on-line tomatoes at you!!!!!

PS – I am really sorry about my lack off attention span – it has been compared to that of a teaspoon……..


End file.
